We R Who We R
"We R Who We R" is a song released by Ke$ha. It serves as the lead single and second track on Ke$ha's extended play Cannibal. Background Ke$ha explained that she wanted the song to become a pride anthem; http://www.rollingstone.com/music/news/ke-ha-says-new-single-addresses-teen-suicides-20101015 Ke$ha explained to Spin magazine why she wrote this song: "Young people need a role model to tell them they're beautiful exactly the way they are and that they don't have to be apologetic about themselves," she said. "So I wanted to write a super-positive anthem."http://www.nicolefrehsee.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/06/Spin-Keha.pdf Official versions * Album version - 3:24 ** Instrumental version - 3:24 ** Acapella version - 3:24 * Fred Falke Club Mix - 6:57 Chart performance The song debuted at no. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 Chart, making it the 17th song in history to do so. This also makes it Kesha's third song to go no. 1, and her second solo song. It became Kesha's fifth consecutive top ten hit in the United States, Canada, and Australia. Music video The music video was shot over a 48-hour time period in downtown Los Angeles. Part of the video was filmed in the 2nd Street Tunnel that was partially closed. Kesha explained to MTV News the idea behind the video as well as the experience saying that the video was different from her other videos, noting that it was going to show a sexier side of herself. The video occurs during an underground party. Kesha walks through the 2nd Street Tunnel with other partygoers in a sparkly one-piece leotard made of shards of broken glass, chains, ripped stockings, and a ponytail. The scene is intercut with drag races and explosions and close-up shots of the singer wearing studded eyebrows and glittery eye makeup. The video transitions to a different party and midway, Kesha changes outfits to an American-flag top and pink hot pants. During the bridge of the song, Kesha is on top of a building and the music cuts out for a few seconds as she jumps backwards from the rooftop. She is caught by the party goers and the video closes with Kesha partying. On May 5th, 2019, the music video was officially VEVO certified, reaching over 100,000,000 views, making it Kesha's fourth video to be certified as a lead artist, and fifth overall. Lyrics Videos OFFICIAL "WE R WHO WE R" FAN VIDEO Ke$ha - Take It Off We R Who We R (Live at the AMA’s 2010) Ke$ha - We R Who We R at T in the Park 2013|Warrior Tour performance Kesha - We R Who We R (Live from Honda Stage at Hollywood Palladium)|Rainbow Tour performance, 11/1/17 Just Dance 4 DLC - We R Who We R - Ke$ha - 5 Stars|The choreography on Just Dance 4 Trivia *Kesha's username on Instagram, iiswhoiis, is a reference to "We R Who We R". *This song was included in the video game, Just Dance 4, making it the second Kesha song to be in the franchise. References *ASCAP Work ID: 882100182 *BMI | Repertoire *HFA Song Code: W4751S Navigation Category:2010 Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Songs Category:Cannibal songs Category:North American Tour 2013 songs Category:Warrior Tour songs Category:Kesha and the Creepies: Fuck the World Tour songs Category:Get Sleazy Tour songs Category:Rainbow Tour songs Category:The Adventures of Kesha and Macklemore songs Category:Lead singles Category:Singles from Cannibal